Kiss Of Life
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: — Te quiero tanto que... te daría mi corazón sin dudar para devorar/ Que ella es primavera y aunque él es invierno, anhela cada uno de sus besos. AU.


_So... tiene siglos que no me pasaba por el fandom de Naruto pero... mmm... que después de que finalizo mi corazón se fue(? y no he tenido el animo de ver la nueva generación._  
 _Así que, este escrito es una manera de regresar y ugh... que es una paja mental de las que me salen últimamente pero espero que os guste._

 _Es un AU. crossover con TG._

 _Dedicado a todos los lectores de Remembering You y su infinita paciencia con mis lentas actualizaciones._

 _Pd. Me disculpo por todos los errores ortográficos y gramaticales pero lo público desde el móvil y sin revisar._

* * *

 ** _ _Disclaimer:__** _ _como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Así mismo Tokio Ghoul pertenece a Sui Ishida; solo está historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!__

* * *

 ** _Kiss Of Life_**

 ** _._**

 _ _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly__

 ** _ _.__**  
 ** _ _.__**  
 ** _ _.__**  
 ** _ _.X.__**  
 ** _ _.__**

 _ _"El corazón humano tiene una fastidiosa tendencia a llamar destino solamente a lo que lo aplasta. Pero también la felicidad, a su manera, carece de razón, pues es inevitable."__

 _ _— Apéndice: La esperanza y lo absurdo en la obra de Franz Kafka de "El mito de Sísifo" de Albert Camus__  
 ** _ _.__**  
 ** _ _.X.__**  
 _ ** _._**_

* * *

 **i.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Sakura es primavera pérdida y sonrisas — _amargamente—_ dulces.  
Sakura es una joven con una inteligencia por arriba del promedio, pero no es un genio porque bueno, Nara Shikamaru existe, pero se defiende bien.  
Le gusta leer poesía y recitar a Charles Baidelaire en francés.  
Tiene los huesos tibios y las manos llenas de promesas.  
— Te quiero tanto —se lo dice en voz baja y la respiración lenta—. _Te quiero tanto que..._  
Lo besa pausadamente; recorre sus mejillas y aferra su cabello hasta ser doloroso.  
Sakura le canta canciones de cuna que muy pocos recuerdan.  
Y le besa los dedos de la mano, uno por uno hasta que los recuerdos del dolor y la sangre se evaporan.  
Sakura se tiñe el cabello de rosa pastel porque:  
— El mundo es demasiado oscuro Sasuke-kun —le susurra como si fuese un secreto—. Y odio la oscuridad.  
Entonces Sasuke le toca el cabello; le roza con la punta de los dedos la nuca y el cuello y se traga con sus labios los suspiros que se le escapan, porque Sasuke es oscuridad, densa y profunda.  
— _Lo siento_ —parece decirle con cada caricia.  
Pero ella se encoje de hombros y sonríe con mayor fuerza.  
Sakura es primavera pérdida y le ha entregado su corazón a un ghoul.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **ii.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Y es que las cosas no estaban destinadas a pasar, porque mientras Sakura yace en la luz, Sasuke se regocija en la oscuridad pero todos tenemos tropiezos y...  
— Necesitas salir más Frentona —Ino le había dicho, el ceño fruncido y sus ojos azules resplandecientes—. Y no, la biblioteca no vale.  
Le había chasqueado la lengua mientras arrojaba su cabello sobre su hombro y simplemente no hay justicia porque Ino es como una de esas princesas de cuento de hadas que siempre encuentra a su príncipe azul.  
Y básicamente por eso había ido a la fiesta esa noche.  
Sin embargo, cuando la noche avanzó y ella se encontró en un sofá con un vaso lleno de vodka y jugo con una pareja dándose el lote a su lado, decidió que había tenido suficiente y que de todas maneras Ino estaba demasiado ocupada para notar su ausencia.  
Sakura es asocial por convicción, además de ser una estudiante de medicina con problemas de personalidad.  
Así que es una noche y el frío se percibe en los huesos cuando... _crack_... el sonido rompe el silencio y el olor ferroso de la sangre le llena los pulmones y de pronto está envuelta en una pelea de _monstruos._  
Y es que todos hablan de ghouls, pero es algo que esperas jamás encontrarte, es el monstruo bajo la cama que nadie ve y de pronto ¡ahí está! Los ojos rojos con negro, los kagunes resplandecientes a la luz de la luna.  
Se queda paralizada porque, ¡ _coño! son monstruos que comen humanos y..._  
La batalla termina y de pronto se cierne sobre ella el ganador de la batalla, sus ojos la miran como si fuese el bicho más raro sobre la tierra y le dan ganas de fruncirle el ceño como a Naruto y decirle que no es ella la que come humanos y le salen partes extra del cuerpo. Sin embargo, esta más ocupada observando las _alas_ que se extienden sobre su espalda y el _tentáculo_ que parece una serpiente lista para atacar.  
— ¡Oh! Que alas más monas tenéis —el _monstruo_ frente a ella parpadea sin creerse lo que le a soltado y ella enrojece porque, simplemente no es educado ir por ahí observando las partes extra de monstruos por más preciosos que luzcan.  
— _Hmp..._ Molesta —le dice antes de desaparecer en la noche como una especie de ángel perdido. Ella se queda ahí sin saber que ha pasado y... —" _no puedo creer que estoy viva."_ —, se encoje de hombros sin intención de darle mayor importancia porque esta viva y eso es lo único que importa.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **iii.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Sin embargo, es un poco imposible para ella alejar su mente del suceso.  
 _¿Qué no los ghouls son monstruos despiadados sin corazón? ¿Qué no se alimentan de cada humano disponible sin contemplación alguna?_  
Así que no sabe porque que sigue respirando y luego el tipo, solo le había llamado molesta y ¡ni siquiera la conocía!  
— Frentona espabila —Ino la llama, sus ojos azules parecen leerle el alma y Sakura se retrae sobre si misma renuente a contarle lo que le ha pasado. Que un demonio a descendido del cielo y tenia apariencia de ángel—. ¿A dónde te has metido el viernes por la noche?  
Sakura se encoje de hombros sin mirarla a los ojos.  
— Estaba cansada —murmura, sus ojos verdes observando los alrededores—. Además, tenía que estudiar para mi examen con la doctora Tsunade, ya sabéis como es...  
Las palabras se le quedan atascadas en la garganta porque simplemente no puede ser posible; el _monstruo_ de alas preciosas esta sentado con la espalda recargada contra un árbol leyendo un libro.  
Desde ahí parece un humano cualquiera, con los pantalones negros a la medida y un jersey blanco que le dan pinta de niño pijo.  
 _¿Dónde está la sangre?_  
Se pone de pie antes de que Ino pueda preguntarle que le pasa y de pronto ya se encuentra caminando hacía el desprevenido muchacho.  
La mira antes de que llegue a él y por un momento ve cierto pánico en su mirada, Sakura quiere reírse porque se supone que él es el monstruo come humanos, sin embargo, solo es un parpadeo pues al siguiente ya no hay nada.  
— Hola —pronuncia, su sonrisa es amplia y luminosa—. Me llamo Sakura.  
El universo se contrae y el tiempo se detiene, cuando las promesas comienzan.  
Sasuke parpadea rápido y mira a su alrededor, sin saber que hacer pero sin la energía para pararse e irse.  
Sakura no se intimida por su falta de respuesta, solo se encoje de hombros y se sienta a su lado.  
— ¿No tienes instinto de supervivencia? —finalmente le pregunta, la voz es gruesa pero no intimidante; parece cansada en el peor de los casos y el frío invernal parece envolverlo pese a estar en mediados de julio.  
— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —le _contesta_ con la sonrisa aún más amplía porque, _tú no me comiste._  
Sasuke suspira y en voz baja le confía el secreto más grande del mundo.  
— Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke.  
El tiempo se reinicia y su _historia_ comienza.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **iv.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Sasuke es una persona silenciosa y solitaria, pero Sakura asume que si ella fuera un ghoul también lo sería, después de todo, no es como si la sociedad aceptara libremente a los de su especie. _Status Q,_ piensa, una manera retorcida de mantener el orden enfocando a la sociedad en un enemigo común.  
Sin embargo, hay más, hay un borde duro y frío que le hace estremecer el cuerpo y aun así le hacen sentir una imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo y llenarlo de ternura.  
— _¿Quién ha roto tu corazón?_  
Sakura palpa los pedazos e intenta armarlos.  
— _No seas tonta ¿qué no ves que faltan partes?_  
Sasuke la mira mitad exasperado mitad incrédulo. Las personas —los _humanos—,_ buenas no existen y sin embargo, ella le sonríe, trata sus heridas pese a que sanaran en el peor de los casos en un par de horas y le lee poesía _barata_ en un idioma que no entiende.  
A veces a Sasuke le pican las palmas de las manos y quiere ajustarlas en su níveo cuello. Ensuciarla en rojo y apagar el deseo a fuego lento que parece deseoso de consumirlo cuando ella esta cerca.  
 _Crack... crack..._ Que es oscuridad densa y profunda y sin embargo, jamás podría lastimarla porque antes se comería a si mismo porque...  
— _Creo que te he visto_ antes —le confiesa ella una noche, después de leerle a _Elizabeth Barrett Browning_ e intentar arreglarle un poco el corazón—. _En otra vida y..._  
Parpadea aturdida y le sonríe como mil soles alumbrado al amanecer.  
— (" _Ya te amaba") Creo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien._  
Asiente para si misma y le toca las mejillas, los ojos rojos con negro —y que aun así a la luz de la luna son lo más _humano_ que ha visto nunca—, y finalmente le toca los labios antes de besarle porque no estaba segura de poder vivir un día más sin saber como era sentir el suave contacto de sus labios contra los suyos.  
Sasuke se retrae un poco ante el contacto, que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien estuvo a su lado sin segundas intenciones pero, cuando pasa la prudencia inicial bebe de sus labios y se alimenta de sus suspiros.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **v.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Sasuke es invierno agreste teñido de rojo sangre. Es soledad y silencio pero, también es dolor y tragedia recubierto en porcelana.  
Sasuke tiene los huesos fríos y las manos llenas de sueños grises y brumosos que le han dejado medio perdido en el mundo.  
A veces se despierta con sudor frío rodeándole todo el cuerpo y el sabor acre —y asqueroso— de la sangre familiar en la boca.  
 _Crack... crack_... el sonido de los huesos siendo triturados por los dientes resonando en sus oídos.  
— _Corre y vive. Ódiame hasta que tengas un poder como el mío._  
Que las voces se distorsionan y todo lo que queda es un abrumador silencio y una sonrisa suave bordeada con sangre.  
Los ojos negros con rojo tan similares a los suyos despidiéndose por última vez.  
— _Sasuke-kun..._  
Luego ahí está, la voz suave y ligera que parece lavarle las penas.  
 _"Quiero tocar el dolor que guardas. Quiero acunarlo contra mi pecho y..."_  
— _Está bien... todo esta bien... yo estoy contigo._  
Le acaricia el cabello, besa sus mejillas y se traga sus pesadillas.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **vi.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
A veces Sasuke-kun desaparece por semanas que se vuelven meses y por efímeros momentos Sakura se pregunta si todo aquello no ha sido un sueño.  
— _Las flores también se marchitan en primavera, que lo sepas Sasuke-kun._  
Entonces se enfrasca más en si misma e ignora los lloriqueos de Naruto y las quejas de Ino.  
— A este paso seréis una solterona con treinta gatos a los veintiséis, Frentona.  
— Me gustan los gatos —se encoje de hombros sin apartar la vista del tomo enorme de " _Las enfermedades más horribles de la historia y sus tratamientos"._  
— ¡Ese no es el punto!  
Y ella lo sabe, que es lo suficientemente inteligente pero... su corazón ha hecho una elección y ella no tiene la prudencia necesaria para refutar. Además, solo tiene veintitrés.  
Así que, cuando él regresa, le frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua.  
— La sangre mancha la tela si no la lavas enseguida ( _"Bienvenido a casa")_ —le dice y Sasuke relaja la postura.  
Que ella es primavera y aunque él es invierno, anhela cada uno de sus besos.  
— Lo siento ( _"Te extrañe")_ —murmura entre dientes.  
Porque si hay algo que no a podido cambiar, es esa manía suya de solo hablar cuando cree necesario, que siendo honesta solo es el treinta y cinco por ciento de las veces.  
— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? —Ella niega con la cabeza porque es una tonta enamorada que le entregaría el sol en una bandeja de plata.  
Sasuke se encoje de hombros sin comprometerse a nada. Sakura suspira y acaricia sus mejillas y todo lo que se encuentra frente a su vista; dispuesta a memorizar cada detalle que se a perdido en los últimos tiempos; dispuesta a confirmar que es real y no un tipo de alucinación inducida por el estrés.  
Y él se deja porque cuando esta a su lado los fantasmas lo asechan menos.  
— Solo... (" _no te vayas donde no pueda alcanzarte")..._ se más considerado. —Finalmente pide hundiéndose en sus brazos. No importa que después tenga que quemar su ropa cuando la sangre y Dios sabe que más, no quiera salir de la tela.  
— Eres exagerada ( _"Lo prometo")_ —pronuncia pausadamente mientras la envuelve entre sus brazos y le cree cada promesa que le susurra a través de su respiración lenta.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **vii.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Y entonces...  
— _Te quiero tanto que... te daría mi corazón sin dudar para devorar._  
— _No seáis tonta, que yo te he dado el mío y el tuyo me lo he comido desde hace mucho tiempo._  
... Sasuke se vuelve real, el mundo deja de ser gris y Sakura sonríe.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Fin.**


End file.
